Complete Stanger
by Jung.Jaena
Summary: Mikasa, perempuan yang terluka ketika cintanya tak akan pernah tersampaikan. di saat keadaan dalam terpuruknya, dia bertemu dan tak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang baru dia temui saat pertunangan sahabatnya. [Levi, Mikasa], Eren Jager


**SnK hanya milik Hajime Isayama-sensei**

 **Ini alur absurb milik author seorang, bila ada kesamaan ooc hanyalah insiden belaka**

 **Typo bertebaran**

 **Selamat menikmati**

…

Mikasa sudah tampil cantik malam ini. Tubuh langsingnya dipeluk dengan gaun _strapless_ hitam selutut, membiarkan bahu seputih susu itu terekspos dengan indahnya ditambah gemerlap batu _Swarovski_ menghiasi dada dan ujung gaunnya itu mempertegas setiap inci lekuk tubuhnya. Mikasa memakai set perhiasan pemberian sahabat dekatnya, kalung perak berliontin sepasang sayang melingkari leher jenjangnya, sepasang anting menghiasi telinganya, juga gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangan dengan gantungan sepasang sayap itupun menambah kecantikan Mikasa. Surai hitam sebahu ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja, poni yang jatuh diwajahnya tak mengurangi kecantikannya, justru menambah ia semakin memikat dan membingkai wajah orientalnya. Tak lupa Mikasa mengalungkan syal merah pemberian sahabatnya itu, dia kenakan agak longgar membiarkan kalung sepasang sayap itu masih terlihat jelas.

05.00 p.m

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya di ujung katulistiwa. Meskipun undangannya masih satu jam lagi, Mikasa ingin menjadi tamu pertama yang datang di acara pertunangan sahabatnya, Eren Jager. Mungkin dengan datang lebih awal, dia bisa ikut menata dan lebih bisa mengobrol dengan sahabatnya. Mikasa dan Eren adalah sahabat masa kecil yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Eren sudah menganggap Mikasa sebagai kakak perempuannya, namun Mikasa tidak bisa seperti itu. Mikasa juga wanita biasa, dia tak bisa bertahan dengan seorang lelaki begitu lamanya tanpa ada suatu perasaaan yang tersembunyi. Sudah hampir 15 tahun Mikasa bersama dengan Eren dan selama itu pula perasaan Eren hanya sebatas teman dekat dan keluarga, dan selama itu pula perasaan Mikasa tak akan pernah terucap. Pengorbanan Mikasa untuk Eren sudah tak bisa dihitung dengan jari, ia melakukan apa saja untuk Eren dan memberikan apa yang dia punya untuk Eren. Jangan salah paham dulu, seberapapun cintanya pada Eren dan rela memberikan apasaja untuk Eren, Mikasa adalah perempuan yang terhormat, dia tidak akan memberikan 'mahkotanya' untuk siapapun.

Mikasa menyambar coat yang mendekap tubuh mungilnya dan memakai _flat shoes_ hitam dengan Kristal ditengah sebagai hiasannya. Dia lebih suka memakai _flat shoes_ daripada _heels_ , ia merasa _heels_ membuatnya semakin jenjang daripada teman-teman sekantornya, dan Mikasa tak menyukai itu. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera menuju di kediaman keluarga Jager.

Perjalanan menuju keluarga Jager tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sekitar 15 menit dari apartemen Mikasa. Mikasa memarkir mobil hitam miliknya di halaman keluarga Jager, melangkahkan kaki ramping seputih susu menuju pintu utama yang besar dikelilingi ukiran gaya Eropa. Butler dengan sigap menyapanya dan meminta coat coklat susu Mikasa untuk digantungkan disamping pintu. Mata gelap Mikasa mengamati hall utama keluarga Jager yang penuh dengan stan-stan makanan minuman dengan maid yang sibuk menata hidangannya. Matanya besinar ketika dia menemukan seseorang yang dia cari. Dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya dengan polesan lipstick berwarna merah, Mikasa langsung menghampiri pria itu yang tampak sibuk mengkomando maid di rumahnya.

"Eren…" serunya nyaring.

"Hello Mikasa. Kau cantik sekali" Puji Eren sembari mengamati perempuan didepannya dengan teliti.

"Aku memang sudah cantik dari dulu" sambung Mikasa

"Hahaha… kau benar." Tawa renyah Eren menggetarkan gendang telinga dan juga hatinya. Rasa yang dirasakan Mikasa masih sama, seperti dulu, namun dia harus tau siapa dirinya sekarang.

"Mana Annie? Aku tidak melihat dia sekarang"

"dia sekarang masih bersiap di kamarku. Kesanalah Mikasa, ku yakin dia bahagia melihatmu" Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju ke kamar Eren. Sebenarnya Mikasa tak ingin melihat Aniie. Mikasa dan Annie adalah teman sekaligus rival segalanya, bahkan untuk memenangkan hatinya Eren. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan bila Eren harus memilih Annie daripada Mikasa.

"Tidak… aku akan menunggu disini dan membantu maid menyiapkan apa yang perlu disiapkan"

"Baikalah jika itu maumu.. aku akan keatas. Apakah Annie sudah siap atau belum" Mikasa sedikit tersentak saat Eren tersenyum membayangkan Annie dengan senyum yang tak pernah dia berikan pada Mikasa, dia sedikit iri, ya… iri sekali, namun sekali lagi DIA bukan siapa-siapa.

Waktu telah berlalu dengan cepatnya. Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 tepat. Para tamu sudah berdatangan meramaikan aula utama kediaman Jager. Mikasa menyapa Grisha dan Carla Jager, orang telah membatu dan menolongnya ketika dia kecil. Mikasa sangat berhutang pada keluarga Jager, namun dengan kurang ajarnya dia menyukai bahkan mencintai putra tunggalnya. Tak bisa disalahkan, cinta itu tak memandang apa dan siapa untuk kita memberikan hati kita. Mikasa juga menemukan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya, ada Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Reiner, Berthold, Krista, Ymir, dan Jean. Dulu, Jean sempat menaruh hati pada gadis berwajah oriental milik Mikasa itu.

Acara pertunangan berjalan lancer Eren dan Annie bahagia. Senyum kebahagian tak pernah lenyap dibibir mereka. Annie cantik sekali malam ini, gaun kuning keemasan panjang membalut tubuh poporsionalnya. Rambut _blonde_ -nya ia gelung keatas menyisakan rambut bagian depan membingkai wajah cantik berkulit pucat itu, dihiasi dengan jepit rambut kupu-kupu menambah kemilau. Mikasa melihat mereka dari kejauhan hanya ditemani segelas wine, takut jika wajah kusutnya terlihat. Dia berdiri di pojokan, vas besar disampingnya menyembunyikan sosoknya.

"Nona.. tak baik berdiri sendirian di pojokan dengan wajah seperti itu" suara berat seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya. Mikasa menoleh disebelahnya, dia seperti melihat malaikat. Lelaki itu memiliki tatapan tajam menusuk, membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Rambutnya hitam sehitam gagak di malam hari dengan potongan _undercut_ dibelakangnya. Pria ini tidak terlalu tinggi, namun tak mengurangi ketampanan yang dia punya.

"tch… aku tak terlalu suka keramaian" seru lelaki misterius itu, tanpa dikomando jantung dibalik _sraples_ hitamnya berdegup. Bergetar cepat dibalik tulang rusuknya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Mikasa singkat sambil menundukkan pandangannya pada gelas _wine_ ditangannya. Lelaki itu menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah Mikasa.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi dikeramaian seperti ini" ucap pria bermata kelabu itu.

"Memangnya kau kemana saja Tuan" Tanya Mikasa penasaran. Dia sendiri tak mempercayai bahwa dia tertarik pada lelaki untuk pertama kalinya selain Eren. Menurut Mikasa, lelaki disampingnya itu dapat dipercaya. Entahlah, logika Mikasa mengelak, siapa juga yang percaya sama orang asing padahal baru saja bertemu dan itupun hanya sekali seperti ini, namun hati kecil Mikasa menyakinkan, bahwa dia adalah orang baik dan dapat dipercaya.

"Aku menghilang, menjauh dari dunia ini. Mencoba menyembuhkan sebuah luka" ucarnya sendu. Meskipun dari luar dia dingin dan selalu menatap tajam. Ternyata dibalik semua itu dia menyimpan sebuah penderitaan yang mendalam.

"terkadang ada luka yang akan pernah benar-benar sembuh. Bahkan waktupun tak dapat membuatnya lebih baik" merasa ada kesamaan, merekapun larut dalam obrolan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Mereka hanya menyuarakan hatinya.

"kau benar… waktu tidak menyembuhkannya, namun membuat bekas. Bekas yang tak akan pernah hilang" Mikasa tak bisa membendung senyum sebelahnya ketika jawaban lelaki itu sangat mengena dan bisa menyimbolkan apa yang akan Mikasa hadapi dimasa depan.

"Hidupmu benar-benar kelam" Mikasa terkekeh

"Tidak jauh beda dengan mu" kata lelaki itu sontak menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya yang semerah darah itu.

"raut wajahmu, tingkah lakumu, pandangan matamu semuanya terlihat jelas padaku. Kau terluka" Mikasa memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap lelaki didepannya itu. Mata gelap punyanya melihat dalam mata kelabu milik lelaki itu. Dia seorang _stranger_ tapi Mikasa tertarik dan merasa nyaman bercakap dengannya.

"apakah aku terlihat jelas?" tanpa menyadari, Mikasa menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Lelaki didepannya kini menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, membuat lutut Mikasa sedikit bergertar. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kekar milik lelaki itu terangkat dan menyentuh pipi ramping Mikasa. Darah mengalir di wajahnya, membuatnya panas, mawarnani pipi pucat Mikasa.

"mungkin orang lain tak mengetahui, tapi tidak dimataku" ucar lelakai itu sampil memainkan jempolnya di pipi Mikasa yang merona. Degub jantungnya semakin menjadi, lututnya lemas, tangan Mikasa menggapai tangan lelaki yang berada dipipinya itu dengan lembut. Mikasa tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta, cinta yang dia ketahui hanya untuk Eren, tapi sekarang kenapa bisa seperti ini. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, pipinya terasa terbakar, lulutnya lemas, dan jantungnya berdegub dengan liar di tulang rusuknya. Dia hanya takut lelaki didepannya itu mendengar suara degub jantungnya. _Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?_ Pikir Mikasa. Mikasa bukanlah percaya pada mitos seperti itu. Dia yakin bahwa proses dapat menimbulkan rasa cinta itu, dia yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Eren itu adalah cinta.

"Tuan.. apakah kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" Mikasa menatap iris kelabu itu dengan tajam. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dasi hitam miliknya.

"apa kau mau menerima hati yang sudah lama terluka?" Tanya pria itu sambil menangkup wajah Mikasa hati-hati seolah-olah perempuan didepannya bisa merapuh bila dia sentuh.

"itu juga hal sama dengan mu Tuan. Apakah kau mau menerima hati yang baru saja terluka?" Tanya Mikasa mantap

"Aku akan menjahitnya. Membalutnya dengan hati-hati"

"dan bila membekas?"

"Aku akan menghiasnya dengan bunga sampai bekas itu tertutup dan membiarkannya sembunyi."

"Tuan maukah kau menjahitnya?"

"with my pleasure"

Mikasa seakan tersihir. Logikanya menyerah pada hati nuraninya kali ini. Dia benar-benar menyerahkan hati dan hidupnya pada seseorang yang asing, tapi dia sangat yakin seyakin yakinnya, bahwa lelaki disampingnya itu dapat menyembuhkan luka dihatinya.

"Namaku Mikasa, Kau?"

Mikasa tersenyum puas, dia percaya demi apapun yang ada dilangit dan dibumi dia sudah menyerahkan hidupnya dengan lelaki disampingnya.

"Levi… Levi Ackerman"

Levi dengan lembutnya mengecup bibir Mikasa yang semerah darah itu. Seakan mengklaim bahwa Mikasa hanya punya dirinya sorang. Dia tak peduli dengan tamu yang bertepuk tangan untuk kebahagiannya mereka, tak lupa Eren. Eren yang melihat gerak-gerik mereka dari jauhpun ikut bahagia. _Akhirnya kau menemukan bahagia mu Mikasa_.

Cinta dapat membuat hidupmu jungkir-balik. Cinta yang bisa melukaimu dan cinta yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Seperti padang bertama dua, itulah yang bisa digambarkan Cinta Mikasa sekarang.

 _Love can hurt and Love can heal_

Mikasa dan Levi Ackerman

Please Komen

Berikan kritik dan Saran

Butuh Banget

Semangat untuk Kita Semua

Jaena


End file.
